Bubblevicious/Transcript
(Opening shot: the city skyline during the day.) Narrator: The city of Townsville... (Pull back quickly and pan right to show a giant slug in the foreground, with people screaming and running about in a panic.) Narrator: ...is in need of some serious pest control! (Cut to Buttercup in flight.) And here she comes now! (She dives on the slug...her hand glowing green as if she is about to fire a laser beam from it...and plunges deep into its body. Zoom in slowly on her, upside down and unconscious in the transparent gelatin. As the camera also turns upside down, she opens her eyes and gathers herself for another assault. She breaks loose...this is seen three times, zooming in each time...and begins pounding on the slug, splattering pink goo everywhere, then grabs it by the tail and slams it back and forth against the ground.) Professor: (voice over, amplified) Uh, Buttercup... (She pays no mind, instead hacking her way down through the slug.) Professor: (voice over, amplified) Now, Buttercup...Okay, stop... (She gets to the ground.) Buttercup...BUTTERCUP! (She finally stops swinging. Around her, the scene dissolves to an empty white chamber with grid lines on the walls and floor. Pull back to reveal the Professor addressing her through a microphone and watching at a window. In front of him is a control panel. The entire setup is a fighting simulator in the girls' house.) Professor: Um, I think you got him, honey. (Cut to behind her; he and the other girls are silhouetted in the window, which has a door next to it.) Professor: (over intercom) Come back in now. (She leaves the chamber; cut to the control room.) Buttercup: How was that? (The Professor flips her a thumbs-up without looking away from the panel.) Blossom: Well, I thought you went a little too far, like when... (Bubbles pops up.) Bubbles: Man! Buttercup! You are hard-core! (Cut to the two of them.) There was this part where you were stuck inside the slug, and it was all gross and stuff, and then SPLAT! POW! BAM! You were hitting it, and then you were slamming! And on the ground, the punching and the kicking, and it was all dead and stuff and... (Through all of this, Buttercup mutters acknowledgment in a bored, irritated tone. Bubbles is cut off by the Professor.) Professor: Bubbles? Bubbles: Yeah? Professor: It's your... (We hear her dash off.) ...turn. (Over his shoulder, we see the chamber through the window. Bubbles is inside.) Bubbles: Okay! I'm ready! Professor: Awww, ain't she cute? (Close-up of the control panel as he punches several buttons.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Professor, don't forget to... (Side view of the panel; she and Buttercup are on either side of the Professor.) Professor: Don't worry, Blossom. I know. (Close-up of the panel again; he reaches to a knob marked DANGER LEVEL and adjusts it. A readout next to it decreases from its initial value of 9.) Professor: (from o.c.) Danger level nine is way too much for our little Bubbles. (He stops at setting 2. Cut to inside the chamber, facing the window.) Professor: (over intercom) Ready? (Cut to her; he continues o.c.) Here you go! (Around Bubbles, the chamber dissolves to an ordinary-looking room. She looks around and finds that this is in fact what it is - completely empty except for a door with a welcome mat in front of it. The door creaks open, throwing a shaft of light into the room. A boxy shadow advances into view, and Bubbles snarls and tenses for a fight. The shadow's owner is a 1950s sci-fi robot with arms outstretched.) Robot: Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! (As it moves toward her, she looks on it with anger and irritation - it is smaller than she is.) Bubbles: Professor! (flying to window, now a mirror) You turned it down again! I'm just as tough as Blossom and Buttercup! I can handle the rough stuff too! (Pull back for a moment on the next line; the robot's antennae begin to glow and hum. Back to the window.) Bubbles: Come on, you guys. Turn it up just this once. I'll show you! (She trails off into a shriek as a laser beam from behind catches her off guard. The robot has let her have it. Around her, the scene dissolves back to the chamber and the mirror becomes a window again. Bubbles appears char-broiled.) Professor: (over intercom) You see, Bubbles, you're not ready for the higher levels yet. (She hangs her head.) Oh, don't worry, cheer up. Someday you will be. Bubbles: It's not fair. (She floats o.c.; we hear the door slam.) Professor: (over intercom) She's so cute when she's all pouty like that. (Dissolve to the exterior of the house at night. Cut to the bedroom on the next line; the Professor is tucking the girls in.) ' ' Professor: Now I want you girls to go right to sleep. You've had a hard day of training, and you need your rest. Good night. (He moves o.c., and we hear the snap of a light switch. The room goes dark. Cut back and forth between him, at the door, and the bed.) ' ' Blossom: Professor? Professor: Yes? Blossom: Don't forget to leave the hall light on for Bubbles. (Bubbles glares at her.) Bubbles: Uh, that's okay, Professor. I'm not afraid of the dark anymore. Professor: (laughing) Oh, Bubbles, you are so precious, acting all brave. (Bubbles looks at her sisters out of one eye.) ' ' Buttercup: Yeah. Everyone knows you're the scarediest. Bubbles: Am not! Professor: All right now. Good night, girls. (He leaves, pulling the door not quite all the way shut. Pan slowly across the bed from Buttercup to Blossom - they are both asleep - and stop on Bubbles, a ray of light from the hall falling on her. She is wide awake and very angry.) ' ' Bubbles: (thinking) It's not fair! I'm just as tough and strong and mean as Buttercup and Blossom, but they just don't believe me. They all treat me like a baby. I'll show them. I'll prove that I can be... (Extreme close-up of her eyes, narrowed in determination.) ...hard-core! (Fade to black.) (Snap to the control room with a click; Bubbles' silhouette is in the doorway, her hand on the light switch. Her shadow falls over the control panel and stops at the DANGER LEVEL knob. She reaches into view and begins to turn it, increasing the setting. At level 9, it begins to creak and turn more slowly until the readout shows 10. Extreme close-up of the value as it goes up once more, finally stopping at 11. Cut to inside the chamber, Bubbles facing the camera.) ' ' Bubbles: Mission begin! (Around her, the Townsville skyline appears, with flames everywhere. She is hit by an unseen assailant and knocked into a wall. When she opens her eyes, she finds herself facing five adversaries at once: a pterodactyl, an octopus, a creature with one horn and arms ending in pincers, a scaly giant with a single eye in its chest, and a large pink monster with bug eyes and octopus tentacles. Bubbles zigzags near the ground, avoiding fists, feet, and claws, and flies straight toward the mouth of this last beast. She wedges herself in its teeth and tries to hold the mouth open, and everyone else's words echo in her head. Zoom in slowly on her.) ' ' Professor: (memory) Ain't she cute? Buttercup: (memory) Everyone knows you're the scarediest. Professor: (memory) Not ready for the higher levels. Blossom: (memory) Leave the hall light on! (The monster's jaws snap shut, and it smiles. Its contentment is broken when she smashes her way out through its teeth and does a screaming U-turn to attack it. She dispatches it in short order, finally knocking it back into the skyline behind her; a mushroom cloud rises when it lands. A laser blast from o.c. catches her by surprise and makes her scream in pain; pan and pull back to show the other four monsters. The pterodactyl is the one that fired the shot, and it screeches in triumph. Cut to Bubbles, her back to the camera. Close-up of her face as she turns around; there is a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth. Extreme close-up of this as she wipes it away and screams in fury.) (Bubbles now goes on the attack against all four monsters at once, showing no mercy whatsoever. She tears a spike from the pterodactyl's head and throws it as a spear, impaling the creature through the mouth. Eyes and appendages are torn loose or knocked off in rapid succession. The battle ends with her flying toward the camera at ground level and the monsters falling in a row behind her. She lands, panting hard, and the camera pulls back slowly. The scene dissolves to the chamber; zoom back in on her.) ' ' Bubbles: WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!?! (Cut to the exterior of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, then pan across the playground. The kids are having recess, and several are sitting in a circle on the grass. The girls are part of this group.) ' ' Blossom: Let's play duck-duck-goose. I'll be it. (She begins to fly around the circle. The view shifts to the center of the circle and rotates as she flies.) ' ' Blossom: (from o.c., tapping black kid) Duck... (tapping Buttercup) Duck... (tapping redheaded kid) Duck... (tapping Bubbles) Goose! (Pull back over her and the group.) Can't catch me! (She flies across the playground, with Bubbles in hot pursuit.) ' ' Blossom: (laughing) What's the matter? Am I too fast for cute little Bubbles? (Bubbles puts on an extra burst of speed and catches Blossom, driving her face into the ground.) ' ' Bubbles: Ha! I got you! You're out! Gone! Finished! You were beaten down, sister, by CUTE! LITTLE! BUBBLES!! Blossom: Sheesh! Relax! It's just a game. (Close-up of the hotline in the classroom as it goes off, then back to the two girls.) ' ' Bubbles: The hotline! (She rushes in to pick it up and yells into it.) What do you want, Mayor?! (The Mayor and Ms. Bellum are in the back seat of a car. He has a cell phone. Cut back and forth between these two and Bubbles.) ' ' Mayor: Oh! Uh...uh... Bubbles: SPIT IT OUT! Mayor: (shaking) Oh, well, uh, yes, I... (Out in the street, we see the official limousine; pan slowly right to show it behind a long line of other cars.) ' ' Mayor: (from inside limo, stammering) Well, I'm stuck in the middle of this huge traffic jam, and I'm gonna be late to... (Bubbles again.) Bubbles: I'M ON IT! (She slams the receiver down hard enough to break it and takes off. Blossom and Buttercup fly into view and inspect the smashed phone with some anxiety. Cut to Bubbles in flight, then to the traffic jam. The car at the head of it is being driven by the Talking Dog.) ' ' Talking Dog: Well, I may be able to talk, but I sure as heck can't drive. (Inside the car, we see Bubbles rip a hole in the roof.) ' ' Talking Dog: Oh, hi, Bubbles. How are youuuuu?! (She yanks him out and begins to beat him in midair.) Bubbles: Bad dog! Bad dog! BAD DOG! (She knocks him to the pavement. As she looms over him, he cowers in fear.) ' ' Talking Dog: No, Bubbles! Have mercy! Bubbles: Mercy is for the weak! (Cut to Blossom and Buttercup in flight.) ' ' Blossom: Bubbles! (They pull up behind her.) Buttercup: Have you lost your mind? Blossom: This isn't the Bubbles we know! Bubbles: The Bubbles you know is gone! I'm hard-core now! Buttercup: But, um, you're going overboard. Blossom: That's not the Powerpuff way. Bubbles: Forget the Powerpuff way! I'm doing it my way. I can handle Townsville myself! Blossom, Buttercup: What?! Buttercup: But we're a team! Blossom: We look out for each other. Bubbles: I don't mean to burst your bubble, girls, but from now on... (flying past them o.c.) ...I fly solo! (Overhead view of her flying away, with them looking after her in shock.) ' ' Narrator: Whoa! Sister's doin' it for herself! Let's hope she knows what she's doing. (Cut to a sidewalk that runs along a grassy area. A sign that reads "Please Keep Off the Grass" is visible. A man steps into view; extreme close-up of one shoe descending and crushing a couple of blades. He looks down at his feet with alarm, and Bubbles zooms in on him. A single blow turns his face to pulp.) (Cut to a second man eating a small package of food. When he finishes, he tosses the wrapper over his shoulder. Camera follows it as it falls in slow motion; we hear Bubbles fly in and land a few punches. The man hits the ground before the wrapper does, and she flies away.) (Cut to a sign that reads "No Parking Ever"; pull back to show a car parked next to it, with a woman behind the wheel. Bubbles picks the car up and throws it o.c., and a crash is heard.) (A flash of lightning fills the screen; when it subsides, the camera is pointing at a high-rise. Quickly turn up to the roof amid more lightning. Bubbles is there, with an expression of grim resolve. Behind her, the shadow of Mojo Jojo moves into view with arms reaching out. As the lightning cracks overhead, she whirls to face him. A quick flash of his face, and both are gone.) (Cut to Blossom and Buttercup, flying through the city.) ' ' Blossom: Bubbles! Buttercup: Bubbles! Blossom: Bubbles! (to Buttercup) Where could she be? Buttercup: Let's keep looking. (She flies o.c.) Blossom: Oh, I hope she's okay. (She flies o.c.) (Another lightning strike. When it clears, we see Bubbles again, her arms and legs clamped down. She struggles against the restraints as the camera pans across a large weapon pointed directly at her.) ' ' Mojo: (from o.c.) Now that I have you, my sweet little Bubbles... (Stop on him at the controls.) ...nothing can stop my plan to take over the world! Bubbles: What plan?! Mojo: I'll tell you! I plan to zap you with my laser, causing you to cry out... (baby talk) just wike a wittle baby... (regular voice) ...which in turn will cause your sisters to come flying to your rescue, for which I am well prepared, as you can see. (He points over his shoulder, and the camera quickly pans to the door of the lair. The floor there is covered with glue, and a cannon points at the door.) Mojo: (from o.c.) And with you three do-gooders out of the way, no one will be able to stop me! (Back to Bubbles.) Bubbles: That's the dumbest plan I've ever heard! AND I'M NOT A BABY! (Pull back to show the control panel; a display reads 2.) ' ' Mojo: (from o.c.) Well, we'll see about that! (He presses a button, activating the laser. Close-up of Bubbles.) Bubbles: (straining) I'm not...gonna cry, you...dumb doo-doo-brain! (Back to Mojo.) Mojo: "Doo-doo-brain"? That's it! I've had it with your sassy mouth! I didn't want to do this! (Close-up of a knob; he reaches into view to adjust it.) Mojo: (from o.c., softly) Well, actually I did. (The reading goes up from 2 to 11, and the laser kicks into high gear. Bubbles strains to keep herself from screaming as Mojo watches excitedly.) Mojo: Yes! Yes! That's it! (She finally lets one rip and breaks free, then starts laying into him, doing the work of her sisters as well as her own. When she finishes, pull back slowly from her; Mojo lands in the foreground, barely conscious. His cape settles over his body as Blossom and Buttercup smash their way in through the ceiling.) Blossom, Buttercup: Bubbles! Bubbles: What?! Blossom: We heard you scre... (Surprise registers on her and Buttercup's faces.) Blossom, Buttercup: Whoa! (They have seen Mojo crumpled on the floor at the other end of the room.) Blossom: Wow, Bubbles! I can't believe you defeated Mojo all by yourself! (Buttercup flies o.c.) You really whooped him! Buttercup: (from o.c.) And look! (Cut to her at the control panel; Blossom joins her.) ' ' Buttercup: She took the laser all the way to eleven! (Extreme close-up of the readout.) Blossom: (from o.c.) Whoa! (They fly up behind Bubbles, who has her arms crossed and a fierce look still on her face.) ' ' Blossom: Man, Bubbles, we really underestimated you. Buttercup: And you know what? Bubbles: What?! Blossom, Buttercup: You're hard-core! (Brutally kill Bubbles and Explosion by the Overlord with his laser guns and Bubble's sacrifice herself turn her back into a sugar. And Thunder strike rumble collapsed all of O.C. down, into a big lava) Blossom, Buttercup: BUUBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEESSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Decepticons: 'CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Decepticons attack all the city and everyone panic) '''Blossom, Buttercup: (scream) '''WHAT'S THAT ON THING!!!!! (The Overlord join the Decepticons and army of Kraang droids attack the city) Buttercup: RUN!!!!!!!!! (The Kraang shoot the O.C. and Destroy) Blossom: EVERBODY RUN FOR YOU'RE LIFES!!!!!! (Everyone Screaming and Panic) (Decepticons destroy the city and people with Mandark) '''Blossom, Buttercup (Screaming) ' All: ON NO!!!!!!!!!! Autobots Drones: It's The Overlord and his Decepticons?! '''The Overlord: (distorted voice) Well Well Well!!! Welcome to Motherfucker place on the World!!!!!!! The Overlord: DECEPTICONS!!!! ATTACK?! (Invasion Decepticons attack all Autobots drones) The Kraang: I'm... not... go-ing. (Kraang being hold their laser guns) Professor: It's a Decepticons!!!!!!!! (The Overlord used blast with laser gun and Professor Escape and before destroy the house) Professor: GIRLS!!! THERE IS THE DECEPTICONS ATTACKING US!!!!!!!! Mandark: HA HA HA HA HA HA SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!!!! Blossom: AAAAAAGGGGGGG!!!! MANDARK RUN!!!!!!! Ultra Magnus: HEY!!!!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!!! (Everyone turn away) Ultra Magnus: Fold Back in to under Temper!!!! (everybody run into a under temper) Blurr: I'm going in. You can't stop me! Kiina: We're going to die out here! Autobots Female: We need to get in! We're on the list. Brotherhood of Steel Male: Infant... Adult Male... Adult Female... Ok go ahead. Blossom: Thank you! Brotherhood of Steel Male: Good luck sir, and God help us all. Wheeljack: ALL OF YOU FOLLOW ME!!!! COME ON!!!!!! Buttercup: Why are you taking us!? Mirage: Enough Talk! Now keep moving! (Helicopter flying down) Mirage: This way Autobots Make us Center!!!! Major: Are we there yet? Optimus Prime: All right them. Take all of Humans to the Cybertron!!!! Talking Dog: '''Almost There! Now Move It!!!!! (explode the world and everyone look at the Explode) Friend: GASP!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! '''Bumblebee: COME ON COME LET'S GO WE'RE OUT OF THERE!!!!!!! '''Ratchet: '''NOW NOW SEND IT OUT OF THERE!!!!!!! '''Ironhide: '''HANG ON!!!!!! (All the Autobots ship flying up out of this world and had it into a Dimension! Back on the city is destroy by the Decepticons and the Decepticons drones capture Mojo dojo and take him away. '''The Overlord: '''DECEPTICONS!!!! FIND THE BUBBLES AND TAKE HER AWAY NOW!!!!!!!!! Category:Transcript Category:Villain Category:Mutants